GRLiveTiming Plugin
This plugin run in the dedicated server. It will collect public data like driver name, team, best lap, last lap, sectors, pit data, ... and send them to the java server. Installation The files for this plugin can be found in the "rF2Plugin" directory of the LiveTiming package. *Copy the GRLiveTimingPlugin.dll in the 32bit plugin directory of the dedicated rF2 (/Bin32/Plugins) *Copy the GRLiveTimingPlugin_x64.dll in the 64bit plugin directory of the dedicated rF2 (/Bin64/Plugins) *Copy the GRLiveTimingPlugin.ini in the used profile directory (/UserData/). Note: If you have serveral server running using serveral profiles, copy this ini in each profile directory then update the ini to avoid conflit. Configuration The ini file allow you to specify several mandatory information like the java server address and port, the unique identifier of this rF2 server data, and some optional information like category, driver vehicle numer and team. here the detail of the ini file, section by section: 'Server section' Here an example for a java server running on the same PC than the rF2 server, and listening on the 667 port Server Address=localhost Port=667 'Rules section' Here an example: Rules merge.data.for.same.team=0 unique.id=123 send.data.to.server.every.ms=1000 debug=0 'Vehicle class sections to define category' You can add as many section as you need to define category of each vehicle class. If you don't know the section name to put for a given car, you can look inside the database in the "vehicleClass" field of the "grlv_session_timing" table. For example is you want to set GT2 as category for the Megane Trophy car, and GT3 for the porshe, you can add the following lines in the ini: Trophy category=GT2 799R category=GT3 Notes: '' *''Defining category is usefull for multicategory race like Le Mans, where P1, P2, GT... share the track. *''Those sections need to be defined, each time a new mod is used on the server'' 'Driver sections to define car number and team name' You can add as many section as you need to define the car number and team name of each driver. The section is equals to the driver name shown in the dedicated server UI. For example: Jacobson number=66 team=Gentleman Racer Notes: '' *''If you don't specify the "number", the plugin will use the number define in the MOD for this car. *''If you don't specify the "team", the plugin will use the vehicle name define in the MOD for this car.'' *''Those sections need to be defined/redefined, each time a new championship occurs on the server'' 'Example of a configuration for an endurance race with 2 driver per car' For a full example, there is 2 cars for the same team and 1 car for another team. Server Address=localhost Port=667 Rules merge.data.for.same.team=1 unique.id=123 send.data.to.server.every.ms=1000 debug=0 Lord number=3 team=Fanta Mitt number=3 team=Fanta Jacobson number=66 team=Gentlemen Racers#1 MaD_King number=66 team=Gentlemen Racers#1 Viko_GR number=32 team=Gentlemen Racers#2 Albazz number=32 team=Gentlemen Racers#2 Note : As "merge.data.for.same.team" is set to 1, each car must have a unique team name, so the two Gentlemen Racer cars must have a different team name.